Jub Jub Guardian Force (Tales of nephilim/JOD`S)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Guardian force was orginally created by Sarcassos to be planet Jub jub protecting force agaist criminals and other threads either them be inside or outside planet. Sarcassos used battle armour technology to during planning and later their construction prosess. Howewer these robots lacks power crystal, which would make them as powerfull than armour. Still theese robots are stronger than any bimear people which lowered quicly criminal ratings around planted under 0,6% of whole population. It was simply because you cannnot hide from these 24/7 working guadians. Sarcassos also make them resistant towards hacking or mind control, so only he, Augustus and council would know how modificate these robots. Still when civil war broke out these robots automaticly where dragged to war machines to oth sides and teared whole planet apart. Nowdays these robots are still active in uninhabited planet figthing against anyone who dares come to planet.... Story Bogs Appearance and Personality Guardians robots are about three meters tall, blue colour machines with long extended arms with short legs. Howewer don`t let this fool you they can move fast very, very fast. Guardians robot won`t usually discuss much and they have not been programmed speak much like small talk. Howewer they can speak normally, but usually they talk shortly and then they usually stop talking for exuse get back to their works. Personal Statistics Alignment: ''' Neutral Good/neutral Evil/Neutral depenging who commands them '''Date of Birth: '''Unknow '''Birthplace: '''Planet Jub JUb '''Weight: About 2000 kg Height: 3 meters Likes: '''Justice '''Dislikes: '''Criminals '''Eye Color: Red Hair Color: None Hobbies: '''Take out criminals '''Values: '''JUSTICE!!!! '''MBTI: Martial Status: Can these have this? Status: Alive Affiliation: BiMeAr race Themes: Pursuit theme!/Stop breaking law!!! Combat Statistics Tier: 5-A Powers and Abilities: Name: Defense droid model-001 Origin: Tales of nephilim Age: '''Atleast thousand year '''Classification: '''Robot ' '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Robots can read and follow their enemy energy signature) ' ' Absorption and Energy Manipulation (Robots can absorb different kind energies and uses energy it main weapons for blasts), Regeneration (Low-High), Telepathy (With each others), Power Mimicry (Robots can copy it enemy powers), Information Analysis, Hacking, Technological Manipulation (With Nanobots), Shapeshifting (Full conversion), Attack Reflection via Instinctive Reaction, Telekinesis, Flight (By it`s engines), Resistance to Hacking and Technological Manipulation (Sarcassos made robots safe that they are very hard hack or manipulate without him, Augustus or code)' ' Attack Potency: Large Planet Level, '(Robots are stronger than any BiMeAr race member and thay yeld same energy as dalemens ships main cannos) 'Speed: Massively FTL+, '(Robots can react/move at trillion times faster than ligth) 'Durability: Large Planet Level, '(Robots can witstand attacks from Dalemens battle ship cannos) 'Stamina: Infinite, '(Thanks to power reactor) 'Range: '''Interplanetary, (With abilities and weapons) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence '''Intelligence]: Gifted, '(Even they don`t speak much and it would give expression that they are simple minded don`t let this fool you. They can form tactics to get you to jail if you have break rules.) '''Weaknesses: ' *To fixing themselves, nanobots require outside energy or matter. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Absorption: '''Robots can absorb almost anykind energy for it own repairing/store/atttacking. *'Attack reflect: Robots can reflect incoming energy attacks back to sender. *'Nanobots: '''Robots can use these for self repair ofr tear enemy apart, if they manage to get inside their foe. Nanobots can also fix themselves and armour at cellular level and this process is instant. *'Hacking and Information: 'Robots can easily hack trough almost any technolgy which is in universe. Also robots can read and manipulate information. *'Hive mind: 'Robots can talk with each other. This gives advance in most times. *'Hacking my robots, no, no: '''Sarcassos made robots be almsot impossible be hacked or manipulated by technology manipualltion. Only Sarcassos, Augustus and council has the code which can change robots protocol. Note: Stats ready, but there may be changes in future.... Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *Before they capture or surpise their target they like to form different poses while boasting their own strength. Usually when they do poses they also shout ``Justice!`` Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Sonnys journey Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Information Users Category:Technology Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Robots